


MMM (Bop)

by asongforjonsa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry Hanson, I've been in a rut and I guess this is what broke me out of it???, Office Sex, Smut, With random 90s mentions, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: From the prompt on Twitter: "As a teen, Ben would play the song ‘MMMbop’ to drown out sounds of the porn he was watching. Years later, Ben has accidentally conditioned himself to get a hard on any time he hears it. What happens when his coworker, Rey, gets that song stuck in her head?"





	MMM (Bop)

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I wrote this, but it just flew out of me after seeing the prompt by [MeedaWrites](https://twitter.com/MeedaWrites)
> 
> Thanks, Meeda and Reylo_Prompts!

Ben is at the six hour mark of creating revenue reports for his clients when the dulcet tones of Hanson ring out through his office. 

“Oh no,” he mutters. There’s only one other person working this late. The person. _His_ person. 

Ben shifts in his chair and attempts to adjust his crotch so his erection won’t swell. 

And then he hears her singing along. 

“MMMBop bidi dapa dooooo wop / Doo bi dapa dooooo bop / Bidi dapa doooo yeah eeeeee yeah!” 

Ben grips the edge of his desk and begs the god he doesn’t believe in to let his hard-on go down before she - 

“Ben?!” Rey yelps. She pauses the song on her phone and stares at him slack-jawed in his doorway. “Sorry about that, I’ve had that song stuck in my head all day, and I thought everyone was gone. What are you still doing here?” 

His brow has to be sweaty by now, and he is definitely a _vibrant_ shade of red. 

“Um, the ah - revenue reports?” He manages to stammer out. “You?” 

Rey steps into his office and he groans internally. His erection has only gotten worse in her presence. 

“I’m finishing my design for that gallery project - are you alright? You look flushed.” 

She starts to move towards him with her hand stretched out and Ben _squeaks._

“I’m fine, Rey - _no!”_ She stops stock still when she comes around his desk and spies his erection. 

Her eyes go big as saucers. “I’m, oh my god I’m sorry,” she sputters. She takes a couple steps back but doesn’t leave. 

Ben covers his face with his hands. “It happens when I hear that damn song,” he moans into his palms. 

“I beg your pardon?” Rey gasps. “What song?” 

Ben lifts his eyes. “MMMBop.” 

Rey lets out a breathy laugh. “I’m afraid I don’t follow.” 

“When I was a teenager, I would blast it in my room to drown out the sound of the porn I was watching on my VCR,” he admits. “The rare times I hear it, well…” 

She throws her head back in the laugh that always makes his knees go weak. She wipes tears from her cheek, and Ben’s heart sinks (along with his boner). Nothing like the girl you’re in love with laughing at you. 

Rey comes back over to him and takes his face in her hands. He doesn’t look up at her until she grips his chin and forces him to. “That,” she declares, “Is somehow the silliest, most embarrassingly _charming_ thing I have ever heard.” 

Ben lets the corners of his mouth quirk up. “I’m glad you find it charming,” he murmurs. He looks at her mouth, then back up at her eyes, and feels his dick twitch in his pants. 

“Rey, you should, um, you should get out of here,” he adds. Rey drops her hands and he immediately curses himself. She looks disappointed, but she doesn’t move. 

“Why is that?” 

“Because the only thing that gives me an erection more easily than MMMBop is you,” he mumbles, staring at his desk. He barely registers her gasp before his arms are suddenly full of her.

Rey stands between his legs with her arms around her neck, bent at the waist so her face is less than an inch away from his. 

“I make your cock hard, Ben?” she _purrs._ Ben gulps and nods. “You want to fuck me, don’t you?” She grins at him like the cat who ate the canary. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to make a move, you dirty boy,” she whispers. “If only I’d known a damn Hanson song was the key…” 

Ben’s groan is interrupted when Rey presses her lips to his. His world tilts on its axis, and he knows immediately that nothing will ever be the same.

He is _lost_ in Rey - every sense of his on fire, the scent and taste and _feel_ of her overwhelming him to such an extreme degree, he’s unsure he can ever think clearly again. 

He stands suddenly and lifts her in the air like she weighs nothing. She wraps her legs around his waist, her lips never leaving his except to allow for a squeak of surprise. 

Ben walks them to his door to close and lock it before he presses her up against it. 

“I can’t decide where I want to fuck you,” Ben groans into her mouth, “So many options.” 

“Fuck me everywhere, Ben,” she pants back. Her lips are swollen from his kisses, her hair a mess and her pupils blown. She leans against the door and unwraps her arms from his neck for a moment to unbutton her blouse. 

She never takes her eyes off his as more and more of her flesh comes into view. Ben wants to cover every inch of her tanned, freckled skin with his mouth. She throws the blouse on the floor and then pulls her hair from her already messed-up ponytail. 

“So what’s the verdict?” she asks with a coy grin. 

Ben strides across his office and sits on his leather sofa with her in his lap. Rey helps him unbutton his shirt - it’s only just hit the floor when she starts kissing his neck and chest. 

“I knew you were ripped,” she whimpers against his skin. “I’ve wanted to see what you had under your suits forever.” 

Ben groans and throws his head back. Rey takes the opportunity to whip his belt off and unbuckle his pants. 

She sits back, clearly pleased with herself after she pulls his cock out from his slacks. 

“Shit, Ben, I didn’t know you were packing all _that,_ ” she whispers. “You are going to _ruin_ me.” 

Ben, no longer capable of forming words in English (or any other language), unclasps her bra and throws it aside. He pulls her back into his lap and sucks one of her dusky nipples into his mouth. Rey tugs on his hair and grinds against his exposed cock. 

“Are you sure we shouldn’t - _ah yes Ben -_ have MMMBop playing while we fuck for the first time?” Ben groans, the vibration over her sensitive nipple sending a shiver up her spine. 

He pulls back and looks up at her. “My mom actually thought I was such an intense Hanson fan, she bought me tickets to one of their concerts.” 

Rey’s giggles at his admission die in the back of her throat as he pushes her panties to the side and runs his fingers up and down her slit. “You - _oh, Ben, there!_ \- must be pretty old to have been around for their concerts,” she gasps. 

Ben frowns at her, which only makes her giggle breathily again. “Careful, sweetheart, or I won’t let you come. I’ll just sit you on my cock and fuck you til you can’t walk straight.” 

More wetness collects on his fingers at the mention of such a punishment, and Ben stores that potential kink away with a grin. 

He kisses her _hard,_ full of nipping and sucking and passion, as he slides two fingers inside her velvety heat. Rey grinds down on his hand and whimpers into his mouth. 

She must be a gambler at heart, his girl, because she starts to breathily sing MMMBop in his ear right as she starts to clench around his fingers. He makes to pull his fingers away to deny her an orgasm, but she grips him _hard_ and cries out his name - the only time he’s ever heard “BEN!” in the middle of “bi dapa dooooo bop.” 

Rey slumps against him, giggling quietly against his shoulder. Ben rips her panties down the middle, shushing her protest with a promise to buy her new ones. 

He nudges her so she looks up at him. “You want me to fuck you, Rey? Fill you up with my cock?”

Rey nods eagerly. “Please fuck me, Ben,” she murmurs. He pushes her skirt up her hips even higher before lifting her and seating her on his cock. 

Rey exclaims like she’s been punched in the gut - she throws her head back so hard he worries she might get whiplash. Ben groans gutturally as he works her on his cock, unable to tear his eyes away from where it disappears inside her.

“You’re so fucking _tight,_ Rey, fuck,” he pants. Rey brings her head forward, looking dazed, before smiling at him. She wraps her arms around his neck again and starts to bounce on his dick. 

“I’m gonna come all over your big dick, Ben Solo,” she whimpers. 

Ben keeps one hand on her hip, the other going to tangle in her chestnut hair. “Is that so? Then fucking _do it._ ”

He yanks on her hair and she _screams_ , her body going rigid as her pussy grips his dick in a vise. Ben sucks one of her nipples between his teeth and starts to fuck up into her _hard._

“Can I come in you, Rey?” he grunts (half-incredulous that he can form actual sentences and attempt to be a Responsible Adult™ while balls-deep in the girl he loves). Rey nods frantically and starts _begging_ for him to fill her with his come. 

She comes a _third_ time before he follows her over the edge, bellowing her name as the world goes white around him. 

He sags back against the sofa, pulling Rey with him in a blissed-out heap. They lay in that heap together, sweating and attempting to catch their breath, kissing each other lazily. 

“So, did you ever go?” Rey asks him quietly after their breathing has returned to normal. 

“Go where?” Ben replies. He’s stroking her hair, considering which five-star restaurant he wants to take her to for dinner. 

“To that Hanson concert?” Rey giggles. 

Ben rolls his eyes. “No, I sold them. I kind of wish I had, but a boner would be a terrible thing to deal with at a concert.” 

Rey sits up with an excited gleam in her eyes. “They’re doing a reunion tour! We should go!” 

Ben starts to protest, when Rey adds, “I’ll blow you in the bathroom if you get hard.” 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/asongforjonsa) and [Tumblr](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Fun fact, apparently we've been singing the [lyrics](https://www.nme.com/blogs/nme-blogs/hanson-mmmbop-wrong-lyrics-2096017) wrong all these years? I wrote the lyrics I always heard and sang, because you can't fix shit you misheard as a 6-year-old 22 years later :P


End file.
